The problem of the invention consists in improving the steering behaviour especially of relatively short belt conveyors, such as belt conveyors used to deliver load items to sorting conveyors. Belt conveyors of this kind frequently exhibit poor straight-running characteristics of the belt, where the latter tends to run to one side, transversely to the conveying direction.